


Blame It on the Boogedy

by WaddleBuff



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, Costume Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Hook-Up, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Rikka's friends drag her to a wild Halloween bash at a local nightclub. The stranger who crosses this black cat gets very lucky.
Relationships: Takarada Rikka/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Rikka Takarada Collection





	Blame It on the Boogedy

**Author's Note:**

> another month, another time of me giving in and writing about my favorite waifu. 
> 
> hope y'all are having a very spooky october.
> 
> her outfit here is based on this (with adjustments to make it look less silly of course): 
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/9lmqqPK

* * *

**_[follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

"Come on, Rikka, quit being a sourpuss." Namiko said, fluffing up her hair.

"I don't know, I've just never been to something like this before." Rikka said in a sigh, leaning forward towards her bathroom mirror as she applied finishing touches to the blush on her cheeks. "Plus it's a school night."

"Since when did you care about it being a 'school night'? Heck, your mom even gave the okay."

Rikka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, only because she's going to her own Halloween party." Rikka said, cringing at the thought of her mother in a revealing jungle woman costume. "Whatever. Anyway, you sure they don't card?"

"Doesn't matter if they do or don't." Hass said as she wrapped the final costume bandage around her face, making sure the only thing visible feature of her face was her eyes. "It's not the only little club having a Halloween party. If they turn us away there's always bound to be another down the street. Besides, it's not like we're pulling up in our school uniforms or anything."

"We might as well be…"

Namiko scoffed.

"Come on, Rikka. We're looking like straight-up _babes_ right now. We'll blend right in!"

Rikka cast a glance at her friends, Namiko in a corny nurse costume and Hass in an unorthodox sexy mummy costume, wrapped from head to toe except a boob window and little peeks at her legs. It didn't convince her completely that the bouncers for the open house Halloween bash would disregard their age, but she had to admit that they looked more mature than she'd ever seen them.

She turned her attention back to herself, straightening up to give a once-over.

Ever since Namiko and Hass had caught wind of a Halloween bash at a local club, they'd pressured Rikka to come along. Other girls from their high school were going, but the whole thing still made her feel a bit apprehensive.

Regardless, over the past week she'd cobbled together a costume, an amalgamation of girlish accessories in the back of her closet she'd outgrown but never bothered to throw out and bits of more...mature articles she'd found after diving into the cringe-inducing nightmare of her mother's racy wardrobe.

The result was something equally coquettish and downright sexy: she was dressed as something of a cross between a maid and a cat.

Her hips were hugged by a very short and frilly black skirt; clinging to her bare arms and shoulders was a white and drooping furry lining that showed _just_ the right amount of cleavage; her hair was done up in little triangular buns resembling the pointy ears of a kitten; her feet were clad in lolita maid loafers; a tail sprung out from her rump (fastened on by a clip); her body was snug beneath a mixture of fabric and pantyhose that she'd sewn together herself, the material not quite opaque but not quite sheer, with her belly button clearly visible through its thin veneer; the deconstructed white of a French maid's frill (another inexplicable sexy accessory she'd found during a dive into her mother's wardrobe) repurposed into a snug band that she wrapped around her thigh; and, as a finishing touch, a collar bell, snug and dangling around her neck as a choker.

Rikka turned to one side, then another, checking out her figure, making sure there wasn't any possibility of a wardrobe malfunction. She brought her hands to her breasts, then the plumpness of her thighs, making sure everything was in order as she gave a little bounce.

She couldn't help but grin. All things considered, she was proud of the work she'd done.

Blending right in with the adults, huh?

"Okay, I guess you're right." Rikka conceded, giving her loose wavy hair one last fluff.

"Attagirl," Namiko said. "Knowing your inner _freak,_ I'm sure the moment we step into that sweaty pit full of costumed studs you're going to forget you worried about anything at all."

"Isn't that the truth." Hass said in her usual snide yet monotone cadence. She and Namiko burst into laughter, and Rikka flushed.

"I don't know what sort of 'inner freak' you guys are talking about. I just hope I'm not bored out of my mind."

* * *

To her chagrin, Rikka discovered that the girls were right about everything.

They'd gotten into the club without a single hitch. It was completely packed, a massive throng of costumed teens and young adults smashing together in a loud and deafening pit of sweaty bodies.

Despite the small door of the underground entrance, the inside of the club was vast. Laser beams, strobe lights, and everything in between flashed in violent spectrums of technicolor. Fog machines flooded every corner of the club, spilling plumes of white that fluffed into wisps with every kick of dancers' feet. An enormous LCD display spread across the entire wall behind the DJ, flashing neon pumpkins and ghosts and ghouls in time with the beat.

Rikka was overwhelmed. She stuck close to Namiko and Hass as they waded past throngs of Halloween partygoers to find their bearings. Her skin exposed skin prickled under the onslaught of the relentless bass, her chest pummeled by invisible fists of sound.

But the moment they stepped onto the dancefloor, losing themselves into the volatile human tide of bouncing, jumping, grinding, Rikka found it hard to resist the groove.

Skip to only half an hour since they'd entered the club and she had already lost track of Namiko and Hass, her eyes shut as she threw her hands up and shook her body to the waves of bass that sent tremors to her very core.

She danced without a care in the world, sharing shy smiles with strangers who stepped in to join her, biting her lip when a few of the cuter ones would dare and linger a bit longer before losing them in the throng.

Rikka enjoyed the attention, relished the eyes that scanned her bouncing curves in the middle of so many other women, even allowed a few of them to lay their hands on her hips as they wordlessly swayed to the blasting rhythms of the DJ. Her hormones swelled with every rise of the synth.

Time and sense lost its meaning with every hard throb of the club's sound system. Just like Namiko had said, Rikka was letting loose completely, and she was finding herself uncaring of how far she'd let that free spirit take her. She was drunk on the sheer energy

It was in the middle this that she felt large hands plant themselves on her hips.

Rikka gave a start, whipping her head around. Her eyes met with a tall, dark stranger. A shirtless stud of a stranger, dressed in what barely even qualified as a costume: cut-off jeans, a plastic-looking vest, and a cowboy hat. He gave her the sexiest smile she'd ever seen, and Rikka meekly grinned back, finding herself settling into his grip without another word.

Together, they danced.

He was closer and more brazen than any of the young men that had approached her before, but Rikka didn't mind a single bit. One song bled into another, each sway of her hips matched by his

Without thinking she intentionally pressed herself against the hard wall of his body, gyrating her hips in time with the tempo of every song. His hands began to wander from her hips, giving soft squeezes of her waist. She let him, encouraging him by pressing herself against him even further until her bare shoulders brisked against his naked chest.

Another song bled into another, and the stranger's hands grew more daring. Rikka gasped as she felt something hard poke against her rear, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip when it began to grind against her.

But she didn't pull away. It was too late for that. One of his hands dared to slip under her skirt, his fingers clutching onto a thigh. In response, Rikka gave a shimmy of her ass, pushing back slightly against the pressure that was starting to grow firmer against her body.

Another hand suddenly slipped to her breast. Her breath caught in her throat.

A brief moment of lucidity washed over her. What was she doing? This was some stranger she didn't even know, some random man who was groping her. Why wasn't she stopping him?

Before her train of thought could progress any further, the hand cradling her breast found her chin. She had no time to think before it wrenched her head towards him. His lips sprung onto hers like a coiled snake. Rikka mewled, her eyes shooting open in surprise.

Not a second later and she kissed him back, melting into him as his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against his firmness, digging the bulge in his shorts into the soft flesh of her ass. The hand at her thigh _squeezed_ , his overwhelming advances rioting every impulse that she dared let run free.

She pulled back with a gasp, eyes hazy. She felt hot. A knot was forming in the base of her belly, and her thighs shifted in excitement.

He jerked his head in a wordless beckon.

This was it. Would she take him up on his offer? What about Namiko and Hass? What if another person from school saw her?

He pulled his arms off her, peeling himself off her body. She suddenly felt bare. Then, she squeaked as one of his hands shot up her skirt and gave her pantyclad ass a firm grope.

All her reservations crumbled in a single second, and she took his hand as he lead her off the dancefloor.

Her heart raced in excitement, but didn't feel any inclination of guilt or fear.

Why should she? She had come to have some fun, after all.

* * *

Rikka squealed as the stranger slammed her into the wall of the restroom. Her lips tried desperately to fend off his hungry kisses. His body loomed over hers, his hands hungrily squeezing in ten places at once.

His tongue lashed against the gates of her teeth, and Rikka obliged for him, her arms looping around his neck as their tongues coiled in a hot knot. They made out for several minutes, the soft wet smacks of their lips barely audible against the muffled booming of the club music outside the restroom door.

The stranger grew hungrier by the second, evident in how fiercely he grinded against her. He was the first to break from their liplock, the intensity of his assault on her mouth leaving her lightheaded. She shut her eyes as he continued his lustful onslaught, both of his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them on either side of her head.

His lips peeled and sucked against the skin of her neck. She could feel his tongue lap at stray beads of her sweat, the heated brush of his nostrils breathing in her scent as it winded past her choker, suckling on her collarbone.. His left hand wrenched down the furry upper hem of her impromptu dress, her supple tits spilling out into the air. His lips closed around it in an instant, and Rikka let out her first moan.

Her free hand fumbled for a grip before it dislodged the cowboy hat from the stranger's head, making it fall behind him to catch on the string around his neck. Her fingers dug into his hair as he lavished her breast with sloppy sucks, nibbling bites. Rikka cursed in breathy whispers as he shifted to her other tit, a hand cupping its flesh as he clamped a wet seal around her pebbly nipple. His tongue drew circles on her sensitive teat and Rikka's fingers tightened in his hair. She felt herself growing wet.

Only a minute later and he parted from her breasts, a string of spit bridging his tongue to the chocolatey swirl of her nipple. The hand that had cupped her tit slid under her frilly skirt, and without warning he started rubbing her lower lips through her panties.

Rikka shuddered, her brow scrunching as sparks of pure electricity pricked her skin with every stroke of his fingers. Not a minute later and the hand slipped inside her panties before dipping into her honeypot with eager pumps of his wrist. Rikka bit her lip as a wail tried to claw out of her throat, failing miserably as the wail burst out to echo against the restroom walls. She was suddenly thankful that the restrooms were designed for single occupants.

"Mmm, looks like the kitty cat can do more than purr." the stranger said, the first words he'd said to her the entire evening.

Rikka didn't care. She looked at him with hazy eyes, her vibrant blue pupils swirling in a dark hunger.

"Please stop talking."

She pulled him onto her mouth with her hand, holding him there as her tongue greedily lashed between his cheeks. She could feel him smile as he deepened the kiss, pumping his fingers faster, making her knees buckle as she felt herself grow stickier under his touch.

It didn't take long before the hand pinning her wrist to the wall shot south, making a beeline under her skirt. The fingers inside her pulled out of her, joining his other hand in clutching her black panties and roughly pulling them down her thick thighs, the fabric rolling into a useless roll of lace and nylon. Rikka spread obliged, shifting her legs together until her underwear slid down to her ankles. He parted from their hungry lips for a moment, letting their panting exhales fuck between open mouths.

Rikka looked down at her feet, still wearing the frilly socks and the lolita maid loafers. The reality of the situation sunk in for a second as she stepped out of her panties. She was made suddenly aware of the fact that she was half-naked in a public restroom with an older man she'd just met less than an hour ago. The air between them grew more taut in a tension that gripped her chest.

But her lucidity was short-lived as her gaze shifted to the stranger's hands: they left her body and went to work on his jean shorts, deftly ripping them off with his boxers in one fell swoop. Her eyes widened, her attention affixed to the massive, throbbing cock that suddenly bared itself to her.

She didn't have more time to appraise it before his head surged forward and his tongue captured hers once more in a sloppy, desperate tousle. His hands shot to her thighs, spreading them as he pushed his full weight against her. She heard his cheap costume vest crumple to the ground, leaving him naked aside from the equally-cheap costume cowboy hat that still clung to his neck.

Every hungry swirl on her mouth intoxicated Rikka to no end. Something about his experience, his roughness, his pure _hunger_ made her oblige to every whim of this stranger's hands. She spread herself as much as he needed her to, and she felt him press flush against her, her nipples kissing his bare chest.

Rikka tore herself from his lips when she felt his meat begin to slide against her folds, its throbbing crown making her shudder. She panted, her heart threatening to leap right out of her chest with the way it battered against her ribs. She looked up at the stranger, limp hands meekly sliding their palms up the firm muscle of his chest. The stranger's large hands shifted up and down her thighs, his own way of reassuring her. Rikka's eyelids fluttered as the seconds slipped by in a slow eternity before she bit her lip, and nodded.

One smooth thrust and the cowboy was inside her. Both of them let out moans that ping-pong'd between their mingling breath. Rikka looked up at him as he pushed into her further in micro-thrusts, her eyes welling up as he stretched her out. She let out a yelp when he finally sheathed himself, every single inch of his prick shoved deep into her cunt.

A moment later and his hips pulled back, Rikka's head thrown back against the wall as he snapped into her again, repeating the motion until he found a groove. His fingers dug deep into the plump thickness of her thighs, and they only dug deeper as he started pumping into her in earnest. Every thrust ripped a moan from her throat, each inwards slide of his prick making her legs wind tighter around him.

He sped up with his pace. Every successive slam stole more of her breath. Rikka could hear her cat tail snap off as her rear kept thudding into the restroom wall. His hands clamped deeper into her plump flesh as he continued to saw in and out of her, faster, faster, faster.

"Shit…!" Rikka cursed, her body rocking with every forwards shove of the stranger's prick.

His pace was so desperate and hungry. There wasn't any respite, no moments wasted on passionate kisses, no chances for Rikka's relatively inexperienced body to get used to a hard pounding. After all, they weren't lovers. Just two costumed strangers fucking in a restroom.

Their skin began to slap as the stranger's driving thrusts grew more erratic. Rikka's inner folds clenched around him, coaxing out more of the pulsing his meat swelled with as it plunged into her with a force that made her see spots. Her arms wrapped around him, bringing his head into the crook of her neck. He bit into her skin, making her squeal as his hard bucks threatened to break her. Her legs tightened further around him. She heard her loafers slip off her feet and clatter to the floor.

Rikka came, all of her limbs and muscles contracting as a tidal wave of heat pulsed through her entire body, her skin awash with fire. The stranger kept fucking her through her climax, and Rikka could only take it, breathlessly letting out wanton wails, desperate moans more akin to sobs. She didn't care if anyone outside heard her at this point, not when her mind seemed to melt and squirt out of her all at once.

"I'm gonna cum, kitten." the stranger growled, his hard bucks reaching a fever pitch.

"D-Don't stain my costume!" Rikka gasped, pulling him in tighter with her legs, her breasts pillowed tight against his chest.

The implication of her response was clear. In only a few more thrusts, the stranger shoved himself to the base of his prick, and came.

Rikka gasped as a torrent of sticky heat suddenly barreled straight into her womb. The stranger groaned through clenched teeth as he emptied a load deep inside of her, his cock pulsing in a way that had Rikka's inner muscle accommodate him in milking clenches. Shot after shot of spunk pooled inside of her, the warmness of being filled making her eyelids twitch as she panted.

The stranger held her against the wall as they both caught their breaths, their respective climaxes ebbing away in slow syncopation. After a minute, he swooped in and gave her a kiss before letting her down, Rikka's legs unwrapping from his waist. With a slick pop, the stranger's hardness slipped out of her tight pussy, strings of white seed following its retreat. Rikka could feel more string of nut slowly dribble down her thighs. It made her excited.

That was when she noticed he was still hard.

Without even thinking, Rikka reached down and began to touch it, out of curiosity more than anything. Its wet, veiny meat pulsed and swelled in the palm of her dainty hand. Was this thing really just inside her? It had to have been at least the size of her forearm, if not bigger. Rikka gulped, feeling phantom pain of the girth stretching her out, shoving into her deepest parts in hard slams. Before she knew it, Rikka was tugging at the stranger in earnest, earning hisses and soft groans until he grew as hard as a rock.

She looked up at him with a coy smile.

"...got anything in mind?" the stranger said, catching onto her drift immediately as his hands reached out and softly smoothed up and down her bare arms.

"Well, nobody's knocked yet, have they?"

Not a minute later and Rikka's cheek was pressed up against the tile wall, her forearms supporting her weight. Her breaths condensation on its surface as her breathing sped up to rapid gasps. The stranger's appreciative hands eagerly groped and tweaked at her breast as his mouth swirled on the nape of her neck. She could feel his prick sandwiched between the cleft of her plump asscheeks, her skirt flipped up to give him a fully exposed view of her buns.

Her mouth watered at the heat, the thick meat of it sliding up and down against her skin. She was tempted to reach down between her legs as the excitement swelled directly in her core. One more backwards slide, then one forward shove, and the stranger was inside of her again.

Rikka's eyes rolled into her head. The stranger felt _deeper_ than before, the slight upwards curve of his hefty manmeat digging into a spot Rikka didn't even know existed. He pulled back, snapping into her again with a hard thrust. She felt dollops of his previous creampie shoveled out of her, other dollops of spunk packed deeper into her hot pocket.

Again and again, the stranger started to pound into her, his built thighs giving hearty smacks that rippled through the cushion of her ass. It didn't take long until his thrusts resumed the pace that he'd fucked her with only a few minutes before.

In this position, the sex grew wilder, more unrestratined. Rikka's breasts swayed with every buck of his wild hips, the kitten bell strapped around her neck's choker rung out in tandem. His hands clamped down onto her waist, ripping through the pantyhose covering, dragging her entire body and slamming it onto his crotch. His balls swung and struck her clit in heavy, meaty arcs.

Rikka came within a matter of a few minutes. She felt her knees buckle in the midst of the onslaught, more waves of pleasure singing her nervous system in violent crashes. Her arms began to lose their grip on the wall, but the instant they threatened to slide off completely, the stranger suddenly shot out his hands and grabbed them.

With a vise-like grip the stranger pulled her arms' wrists, supporting her weight purely with her arms as he kept pounding into her through her orgasm. Rikka wailed. The force of the stranger's hard bucks rippled through her entire teenage body, his cockhead _drilling_ into that sweet spot that made Rikka go wild. Their skin smacked almost as loudly as the muted bass of the music outside now, her kitten bell ringing out wildly as it smacked against her chin.

She didn't bother struggling against him as he kept pounding her. Rikka didn't bother holding back any of her moans, her yelps, her screams as the hard rutting continued. She didn't care how smeared her makeup was or how wrinkled and ruined her costume must surely be. All she cared about was getting stuffed full of this hunk's cock as she came again and again.

With one final slam that made Rikka choke on her own breath, the stranger buried himself to the hilt, and came. His second load felt bigger and _hotter_ than the first, fresh spunk barreling into her moist pocket to pile on top of his previous load. She heard him curse as he kept emptying the load inside of her, packing as much of his seed as he could. Rikka was breathless, swallowing deep gulps of air. She felt the stranger shiver, felt him turn her cunt into a sticky mess that bubbled out the viscous product of his two loads in thick dripping strings onto the floor.

Rikka didn't know how long she stood there, panting with her head drooped forward, arms pulled back. She just knew that when the stranger gently raised her up to her feet again, giving her one last kiss as she backed up to lean against the nearest wall, it was over.

Hot lines of seed streamed down her legs, and Rikka couldn't help but reach under her skirt to play with it. She felt the stranger's eyes drink in the sight as he threw on his scant amount of clothing. She looked up at him, sweaty with her tits spilling out of her dress, large rips exposing the skin of her belly under her pantyhose, cum puddling beneath her long legs.

She saw him hesitate when he zipped up his jean shorts.

"...give me your phone." he finally said. It was the fourth or fifth thing he'd said to her that entire night. But even then, Rikka felt that it might have been too much.

Regardless, she reached into a pocket and handed it over. She watched as the older man tapped at it, giving one last admiring glance over his toned body, the defined muscle that now gleamed with the slight sweat he'd worked up from fucking her brains out.

He handed her the phone back. He'd added himself as a contact.

"I'd love to ride on with you here, kitten," the stranger said, stooping down to pick up the crumpled lace of her panties. He tossed at her, the action making Rikka flush as she caught it despite the fact that she'd let him dump two steaming loads into her cunt. "but I've got friends waiting for me down the street. You ever wanna have some _real_ fun, you give me a call."

He gave her a wink, turned to the door, and with a quick turn of its lock, he was gone. Rikka reached over and relocked it, leaning against the door as she sighed.

She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink across from her. She looked like a downright mess: her hair was tousled, her costume was in near-ruins, her makeup runny. Then she felt that hot swell of cum, churning and settling inside her. Rikka grinned, fresh sensations of the past half hour or so already flashing through her mind as the club's heartbeat pounded against her back.

Rikka looked down at her phone, reading and rereading the contact name and the number. Absentmindedly she slipped her panties up her legs, reaching for toilet paper to wipe any leakage that was still running down her skin.

Rikka sighed. She flicked her thumb onto the contact. Another press of her thumb, and the stranger's name and number was deleted.

Probably best to leave him in her memory as a cowboy.

A few more minutes and Rikka was out the door again, makeup touched up, hair tidied, skin cleaned up without a trace of evidence. She wore the risque damage to her costume as if it was like that all along.

She still felt the firm grip of that cowboy's hands on her curves, and Rikka felt herself walking with a more confident sashay.

To her chagrin, she had to admit again that Namiko and Hass were right: she'd completely forgotten why she'd been worried about coming at all.

* * *

**_[join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *


End file.
